The Two Furry Heroes
by Sonic103
Summary: What happens if you take two furry idols from cartoons and games, add a story, and make Sonic103 write it? You get this. Mickey Mouse and Sonic meet for the first time! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was another bright, sunny day on the planet Mobius. The air was slightly humid, and there was a slight breeze. The scene zooms in on a bright area that we all know, Green Hill Zone. Sonic was doing his regular rounds, making sure all the small animals were getting along, and that there was no sign of the Badniks. After his brief run, he pulled out a water bottle and laid under a palm tree. He sipped from the cup and stared at the beautiful scenery. He sighed. Things weren't exactly "exciting" around there. He thought about going and messing with some remaining Badniks at Scrap Brain Zone, but he decided against it. What was the worst about it to him was that his new best friend Miles "Tails" Prower wasn't there. What was ironic was that when Sonic was finally accepting Tails being his sidekick, the two tailed fox had left for some adventure of his own. Sonic decided just to get up and look around. He jumped off the ground and landed on both feet. He then zoomed off in a random direction. By seeing and going through the loops and hills, Sonic realized he was completing Act 1. Sonic felt a wave of memories hit him. He really did miss his first adventure, when it was him and Robotnik. It was his first time ever leaving Green Hill Zone, he realized something. He did want to go Scrap Brain Zone. Not to beat up some Badniks, not to gloat in his victory, but just for the memories. He zoomed past the goal sign, and he ignored the goal screen. He made it through Act 2 without seeing too many enemies. The enemies he DID see and destroy were…different. Whenever the Badniks were destroyed, instead of the usual puff of smoke, he saw a couple diamond shaped jewels fall to the ground. He first thought that the Badniks were holding the chaos emeralds, but they were just regular, colorless diamonds. They had no value to Sonic, so he just left them on the ground. He zoomed past the goal sign and jumped into the awaiting ring.

"All right!" he exclaimed as he rolled around the maze of brightly colored blocks. He landed right in front of the blue chaos emerald. He picked it up, and started spinning again. Everything went white for the blue hedgehog. He woke up in front of a cliff. He never saw this cliff before.

"Yikes…that's a large drop." Sonic said hesitantly. He then saw that the ground near him curved down and into the gigantic drop. Sonic recognized this land shape. He had to get past several of these in Spring Yard Zone and Casino Zone. He took several steps back, and rolled into a ball. He began charging his spin dash, rolling in place. He then released himself, clinging to the slope while moving forward. It resulted in him going down the slope, up the cliff, and landing on the other side. Sonic sighed when he saw four of the same ditches continuing on.

Sonic finally dragged himself to the end of the zone. He trudged past the bridge, and looked at the two pillars where he fought Robotnik for the first time. He remembered the many rings he lost, the swinging brown checkered ball, and Robotnik's face when the machine exploded. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of it. Although it did leave a pang of loss. He hadn't had a decent fight in what seemed like years, although it had only been a couple weeks. He jumped onto the first platform, and looked across at the other one. He was surprised to see a golden object on the other side. He zoomed over and picked it up. He looked at it. It was a golden mirror. He saw a face in it. It was a repulsive face. It belonged to an old woman. She had a gray tinted face with several white hairs going past her neck line. Sonic was sure she had more hair, but it was covered by a hood. The witch had a single tooth that showed, despite her mouth being closed. She had wild blue eyes, which gleamed in the dark mirror. Sonic was disturbed by the image, and set it down. He then saw dark mist swirl around the mirror. Suddenly, the sky went dark. The mist start to make a form.

"Wha…what's going on?!" Sonic asked out loud. The form finally finished it's forming, and appeared to become solid. The figure was wearing a black robe that covered it's face. The stranger lifted a grey, shaking hand. It pointed a dirt encrusted finger at Sonic

"You…" it said. It then began to laugh insanely. "AhahahahahhahahahAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" the figure shrieked. Sonic backed away. The stranger was laughing so hard, the hood that was covering it's face. It revealed the head of the balding old woman saw in the mirror. Sonic backed away more. He kept backing away, until he backed into some large dead trees. The trees had faces carved into them. The expressions could only be described as showing pure terror. Sonic backed away from the trees, and could only watch in terror as the old woman reached towards him with both wrinkly hands.

Sonic opened his eyes. He looked around. He was still in the boss area in Act 3. Sonic was still standing on the one platform. He looked across it and was surprised to see that the golden mirror he had seen before was in pieces. He picked up one of the shards, expecting to see the ugly woman. He saw nothing. He heard the sound of a motor that seemed vaguely familiar. He lifted his head and saw Robotnik's air vehicle, the shape of the bottom of an egg. But instead of the usual evil doctor that's the same shape of the vehicle, he saw a MOUSE driving it. He looked Mobian, but he looked very different. The first difference Sonic noticed was that he wore clothes, unlike most male Mobian animals. He also had small black eyes that didn't have any white, unlike Sonic, who did have white in his eyes. The newcomer wore red shorts, yellow shoes, had black legs, arms, and torso. And most of his head was black. His face was tan. Sonic didn't know who it was. He never seen this person before, but it was never a bad time to be friendly. He waved at the newcomer.

"Hey there!" Sonic exclaimed, waving at the newcomer. The mouse didn't respond, but pressed a button on the control panel. A chain started dropping from the bottom of the machine, and a ball rolled onto the end of the chain. Sonic's eyes widened. That was the same ball Robotnik used to attack him on his first battle. Sonic realized this mouse wasn't too friendly. The ball swung at Sonic. Sonic jumped over it, landed on the mouse, and landed on the other plat form. The mouse squealed when Sonic jumped on him. This pattern went on for a while. The mouse swung, Sonic jumped, and he hit the mouse, and he landed. Soon the now familiar squeak followed by an explosion wrung in Sonic's ears. Sonic saw the angry mouse fly away. He felt like he'd done that before. Of course, he had done that before. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. "Stop it Sonic…you're not a sentimental guy." he thought aloud. He then raced after the mouse. He wanted some answers. Why was the mouse attacking him? Who was the mysterious mouse? And where did he come from?

**Hello beautiful people of the internet, this is Sonic103 here with a little crossover story. You see, I was sitting at my table, tapping a pencil on my head and thinking 'what would happen if Sonic and Mickey Mouse met? Well, this is what I got. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and if you guys like it, I'll write more chapters. Stay awesome guys, I know you will. Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey sat at the table of his house. He was sipping some coffee that he had made. He sat there for a couple minutes, thinking about his life. So far, he hadn't had too many fun things to ever talk about. He had rescued Minnie from the illusion castle, but that was a one time thing. He had met many, many explorers who had stories to tell. He felt lame around them. He heard a knock on his door. He jumped off his stool and walked to the door. He opened it, and saw his girl friend Minnie. She was wearing her regular red and white poke dotted dress. Mickey smiled. "Hiya Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed. Minnie smiled and waved.

"Hi Mickey!" she said. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Mickey hugged her. Minnie hugged back. The two soon separated.

"Hey…you wanna go on a picnic in the park?" Minnie asked. Mickey nodded.

"Sure!" Mickey exclaimed. "So do you want me to go get some food?" Mickey asked. Minnie shook her head.

"No, I have some food at my house." she said. Mickey nodded and walked out of his house. He closed his door and locked it. He then walked to his car. He got into the driver's side. Minnie got into the passenger's seat. Mickey started the car. He heard the usual pop and snap his old car made, and it started down the road. He passed some of his friends, who waved at him. Even the sun seemed to smile and wave. Mickey stopped his car in front of Minnie's house. Minnie jumped out of the car and ran inside her house. She trotted back out carrying a basket full of steaming food. She got back inside the car. Mickey started the car again, and the car began to drive down the road, with the occasional bop or bang.

The car sputtered before coming to a stop right in front of the park. Minnie grabbed Mickey's hand and rushed out of the car with him. The two walked to the top of a hill. Mickey laid down a blanket and Minnie set up the food. The two sat down and began to eat. Mickey finished his food and laid down in the grass. Minnie soon joined him. The two stared at the clouds for a while. Mickey soon heard someone jump on the grass. Mickey sat up and turned around. A blue hedgehog stood a couple yards from them. Mickey decided that despite the stranger's sudden appearance, Mickey thought it was never a bad time to be friendly. He waved at the blue hedgehog. "Hey there!" Mickey greeted. The hedgehog ran towards them. He stopped right in front of Minnie. He bowed.

"Hello ma'am. My my my, aren't you hot? Why don't you ditch mouse boy here and come with me?" the blue hedgehog asked. Minnie blushed a little.

"H-Hello." Minnie said. She then hid behind Mickey. Mickey turned to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Uh…I don't mean to sound tough and mean, but you really shouldn't be trying to flirt." Mickey said, trying to sound as friendly as he could. The stranger crossed his arms. He then zoomed past Mickey and grabbed Minnie.

"H-Hey!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Come on babe, chill out." the blue hedgehog said. He then zoomed off. Mickey ran after the kidnapper.

"Hey! STOP!" Mickey shouted. The kidnapper laughed like a mad man and ran off with Minnie shrieked. The blue hedgehog then zoomed into a Mickey's house. Mickey tried to open the door, but his own front door refused to open. This confused Mickey, considering the fact that the door had opened easily for the intruder. Mickey then remembered his secret key place. He picked up the door mat, and saw the golden key. He picked it up and chuckled. He then unlocked the door and hurried inside. He looked around, everything seemed quiet, except for a couple papers that had been disturbed when the kidnapper had ran by. He walked past all the doors that led to doors and saw that tracks in the carpet lead to his room. He walked in, and saw that the tracks ended with him staring at his golden mirror he had gotten after defeating the evil queen. He looked at it and gasped. The mirror was showing the image of a bright, happy area populated by cute animals. The ground was green, and the dirt was checkered with the colors tan and brown. Mickey saw the blue hedgehog chuckle and run off carrying Minnie. Mickey instinctively put his hand on the mirror, trying to almost grab his sweetheart. Of course, the only thing that happened was that his hand went through the mirror. Mickey's eyebrows rose. He then realized what he had to do. He then jumped through the mirror. He landed in the grassy area. He looked around. He saw a sign.

GREEN HILL ZONE BOSS-NORTH.

Mickey looked over and saw only grass ahead. He shrugged and ran that way. He saw a bridge and crossed over it. He turned around after crossing. The bridge cracked and creaked, and then caved in with a loud clatter. There was no going back. Mickey turned around. He ran a bit of a distance before stopping in front of two floating platforms. He saw the blue hedgehog on the platform farthest from Mickey.

"Let Minnie go!" Mickey exclaimed. The blue hedgehog laughed insanely. He then grabbed a lever and pulled it. The platform near Mickey disappeared, as well as the floor beneath him. Mickey shouted out before falling into the endless pit. Mickey woke up in what seemed like where he arrived. Although there were more palm trees around, and the cute innocent animals were missing. Mickey stood up. He thought he saw a large object on the other side of the field. Mickey began to do a bit of a jog towards the object. As he got closer to his destination, the trees went from Palm to Pine to Oak. He realized he was no longer in the "Green Hill Zone", but he was now in a forest. He soon walked in front of a gigantic tree. Mickey had no idea what kind of tree it was. All he knew was that it had a face.

It did have a face, carved with an evil expression. There was a square perimeter around it's face that looked as if a saw had cut through it. Mickey watched in horror as the tree's "head" rolled out of it's place. It slammed the ground, and the ground shook. Nuts fell from the tree. Mickey remembered this is how HIS first boss battle went in the castle of illusion. But Mickey had no time for memories as he dodged the nuts. He then jumped onto the tree's head. The tree's head screeched and went back into place, only to roll out again and slam the ground and summon the nuts, which resulted in Mickey jumping on it's head AGAIN. This cycle went on for a while before there was a loud scream from the tree before it grew grey. Mickey stared in amazement as the tree died slowly. The tree then fell over and disappeared. Mickey ran past where the tree used to be, going down a new gravel road. He soon saw the blue hedgehog holding a tied up Minnie.

"Give her back!" Mickey shouted. Sonic giggled before running off. Mickey sighed, and followed after him, determined to get his girl friend back. And also to get some questions answered. Who was the hedgehog, what did he want, and where did he come from?


End file.
